


Slytherin Cooperation

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Het, Het and Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Slytherin Cooperation

"Let me get this straight," Blaise said smirking. "Lovegood wants a threesome and you need someone to give you a hand?"

Draco put out his fag in the ashtray at the bar rather violently. He should have known Blaise would be a smug arse about it but really he was _not_ getting into bed naked with Greg for anything. 

"You want to fuck her or not?" Draco asked with irritation.

Blaise eyed him hungrily and placed a hand on his thigh. "Is anything else on offer?"

Draco felt himself getting hard, memories washing over him. "It _has_ been a while."

~*~

"Ooo, you look so hot sucking his cock, Draco," Luna said as she watched. Blaise was flat on his back, thrusting into Draco's mouth. "I'm dripping wet already."

Pulling off, Draco watched as Luna sat on Blaise's cock, eyed the thick length pushing up inside her. He reached for the lube and worked first one, then two fingers into her arse. 

He put a hand to her shoulder, pushing her down, and slowly slid into her arse. 

"Oh shit," Blaise gasped out. "I can feel you inside her." Draco pulled out and pushed back in, all three of them moaning.

~*~

One hand on Luna's hip and the other on Blaise's thigh, Draco lost himself in the moment. He could feel Blaise's cock inside Luna, heard her breathy moans and obscene exclamations until Blaise pulled her mouth to his and silenced her.

Draco sped his thrusts, pounding into her. Suddenly inspired, he slapped the smooth, pale skin of her arse. She shrieked into Blaise's mouth, her arse spasming around Draco's cock, and he flooded it with come. 

When he slipped out, Blaise fucked her harder, pistoning up into her over and over. Draco smacked her arse again and she cried out.

~*~

Draco slapped her arse until her skin was red and his hand stung. Finally, Blaise rammed into her and stilled, coming silently.

"That was lovely," Luna said as she rolled off Blaise, Draco settling down beside her. 

"I agree," Blaise said smoothly, reaching over her body and resting his hand on Draco's hip. 

Draco was still trying to catch his breath when he heard Luna say to Blaise, "When we do this again, I want to suck you. I love a cock in my mouth while I'm being penetrated." 

Blaise's fingers tightened on Draco's hip and, this time, Draco smirked.


End file.
